The present invention relates generally to die cutting apparatus, and more particularily to rotary die cutting apparatus of the type having an anvil roller and a die roller mounted for rotary motion in a parallel spaced relationship which will die cut cardboard traveling on an axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of said rollers. Previous rotary die cutting apparatus have had the upper die roller and the lower anvil roller geared together by a pair of gears having a unequal number of teeth to provide for slightly different rpm so that the cardboard passing there through would be "grabbed" and pulled through the apparatus. This method of driving the anvil roller in the prior art devices has caused long standing problems in the art.